BANG!
by MonstrosityWhatMonstrosity
Summary: After a shot to the chest and being sent to the hospital Nick is having a rough day, but Judy comes to "Cheer him up." (Rated T for sexual themes, also continuation to Donuts!)
**Warning!:** The following story contains sexual references! Reader discretion is advised!

* * *

 ** _BANG!.._**

The sound of a pistol ringing out over all of the honking and talking of Zootopia. The scariest sound imaginable to most, especially if the gun making the sound is in view. Guns are illegal in Zootopia after the Gun Act of 2002 because of all the rising death because of long barreled weapons that fire metal shells at an alarming speed. The only people aloud to own a weapon are the ones with a permit, the armed forces, or Precinct 1. The Precinct has an armory gathering dust ever since they'd gotten tranc-guns in the late 2000s, some police officers wished that they still had an old fashion firearm instead of the dart gun which only takes one shot to knock a perp out, sadly though some know how to dodge and the tranc-gun only holds one dart and if you miss and they have an actual weapon... You're shot dead on sight depending on who the perp is.

This is one such situation for officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, they chased a crook who had robbed a convenient store and they'd cornered him in the Zootopia Central Park... Bad move. Nick and Judy pulled they're tranc-guns, he pulled a real gun and fired...

 _ **BANG!..**_

"NICK!" Judy shouted as she turned to her partner who was slowly beginning to bleed out, but she quickly turned back to end up face to face with the perp. A wolf with thick greasy black fur, he looked scared and he should be. He's face to face with an angry bunny with a tranc-gun and an itchy trigger finger.

The shot had went into the off center of his torso shattering two ribs, ripping through muscle tissue, and flesh. His blue uniform was slowly being turned to a very dark tinge of purple.

The wolf quickly stuck out his arm in a quick movement and went to fire a second time, that is until Judy fires and the dart went straight through his trigger finger, bone and all. The wolf dropped the gun and fell to one knee whining in pain and gripping his hand trying to pull out the dart, dumb mutt.

Judy grabbed her radio, "OFFICER DOWN IN ZOOTOPIA CENTARL PARK NEAR THE PLAYGROIND, I NEED A BUS AND BACKUP NOW!" She got on her knees and put pressure on the wound "Hold on Nick! Hold on Nick! Don't die! Do you hear me!? Don't die!"

The crook tried to pull the dart out with his teeth braking the glass container in his mouth, glass was now sticking out of his lips, gums, and tongue.

Nick chuckled and then coughed causing blood to cover Judy's face and shirt in his blood along with his muzzle, "Calm down... Carrots... This is just a bad dream... You'll... Wake up soon... But I'm gonna take... A nap.." Nick shut his eyes and his breathing slowed...

Judy started to cry over her friend as she heard the sound of sirens coming from down the road...

* * *

A gurney is getting pushed down the hallways of the Zootopian General Hospitle, strapped to the gurney is Nick Wilde who has blacked out from all of the blood loss. Two doe nurses and a raccoon doctor along with his partner Judy -still covered in his dried blood- are escorting him to the emergency room for surgery to remover the bullet currently lodged in his chest cavity along with the shattered ribs.

As they reached the doors one of the nurses turned to Judy, "Ma'am you'll have to wait out here until after the surgery is complete. But I think you should go home instead."

Judy wanted to push past her so badly, they'd been dating a couple of months now and they loved each other dearly. "Ok... Just call me when he's out ok?" The nurse nodded to her and ran inside, seconds later the occupied light went from green to red.

* * *

After driving home Judy stepped into her and Nick's apartment, it was a lot bigger than her old one. It had a living room with a sofa, coffee table and a flat screen. A bathroom with a walk in shower, a duo-sink, a washer, a dryer, and a long mirror. There were also two bedrooms, a kitchen -with many things Judy could only dream about in her old apartment-, and a small work out rooms with a few machines.

She let out a sigh and slowly started to undress herself as she trudged toward the bathroom to wash the blood out of her fur and _try_ to clear her head.

She turned on the shower as she removed the last of her clothing and stepped in. _'Damn it's been a while since I've had to get blood out, not since the new mayor took a shot to the shoulder while giving her speech on winning the election.'_ Judy thought to herself while scrubbing her hands with shampoo and soap.

She had the same scene looping through her mind of Nick getting shot and the wolf's face after seeing what he'd done, but why'd he point it toward her? To get away? He wouldn't have gotten far, and Judy's quite lucky that she's such a good shot other wise she wouldn't be standing in her shower right now, and Nick wouldn't be getting surgery to remove the round stuck in his chest.

She turned off the shower, stepped out, and dried off. She walked back out into the hallway and began picking up her uniform.

After sticking her clothes in the washer she laid down on the sofa pulled a blanket over herself, and turned on the tv only to see the report about her and Nick stopping the criminal and Nick getting shot _on camera_. Her heart sank seeing him fall limp like that, how shocked and scared she was, then she saw something she thought she'd never see in herself... Anger, she had anger and hatred on her face when she fired the dart into the wolf's finger, then it returned back to the normal stressed look as she ran to Nick. She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Judy was woken up by the sound of the ringtone Nick had set on her phone. It was him saying "Hey Carrots I Know You're There So Pick Up Your Phone! Come On! Pick Up! Pick Up! Pick Up!" Judy smiled and looked at the time, it read _1:36PM._ She answered the phone as fast as a bunny could.

"NICK IS THAT YOU!?" She asked a with hope in her voice.

"Not exactly," She frowned.

"Ben why do you have Nick's phone?.. And how do you know his password!?" She sounded not just irritated about Ben using Nick's phone, but also the fact that he knew Nick's password.

"I didn't know it... I guessed! It's your name with the heart emoji at the end of it!" Judy blushed, "Anyway the reason I'm calling you is because Nick is out of surgery and I'm here in his room right now!"

Judy's eyes widened as she jumped off the couch and yelled, "I'LL BE THERE IN UNDER TEN MINUTES!" She then hung up the phone and bolted to the door. As she opened it she felt a cool breeze... She slammed the door and ran back in to get dressed...

* * *

She walked into the Hospitle wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and she had a box filled with movies and boardgames. She ran to the help desk and asked what room Nick was in. The nurse told her the room she then thanked him and ran to the elevator down the hall.

 _'119, 118, 117, Ah Hah! 116!'_ She opened the door to see Clawhauser reading the most resent _StarFur_ magazine.

"Oh! Judy you're here!" Clawhauser said as he hopped up.

She sat the box down and ran to Nick with a worried look on her face. He has a few bandages rapped around his chest and his arms were crossed over his stomach. He had a blank look on his muzzle and he was letting out small snores as he slept.

Judy let out a small smile knowing he was ok, Clawhauser squealed, but stopped when Judy gave him a glare of death because she didn't want Nick to wake up. He mouthed "sorry" and left the room quietly.

Judy let out a sigh and hopped up on the bed next to Nick and gave him a small peck on the cheek causing him to smile in his sleep. She let out a happy sigh and took one of his paws in her hand and hummed a lullaby her mother used to hum to her as a kit.

Nick's smile grew wider...

* * *

 **2 Days Later...**

Nick had woken up yesterday morning with Judy in his arms asleep, he was happy about that knowing the one he loved most cared so deeply for him. At the moment he and Judy were watching _"Star Furs: Episode 5, Revenge of the Hisss"_.

"I had no clue you were such a nerd Judes" Nick said while scratching up and down her back as the watched the movie.

"And I had no clue that you knew what StarFurs even was!" She replied while grabbing ahold of his paw in hers.

He chuckled, "Guess we know more about each other now huh?"

Judy turned to the fox and gave him a seductive look and battered her eyes. "Why don't we... Find out a little more physically about each other?" She stood up and hummed a familiar tune, she stuck her head out into the hallway and looked left; then right. She pulled out a _"Do Not Disturb"_ sign and hung it on the doorknob. she turned back around to face him and locked the door behind her, she then glanced to the clock and it read _3:57AM_.

Nick had the same look he'd given her a few months ago when she did this... But then it turned into his normal smirk _'I wonder what she's going to pull ot this time? A mustard packet?'_ He was answered when she pulled out a packet... It wasn't mustered and it sure as hell _wasn't_ ketchup, he gulped..

"Sooo... We have the next two weeks off while you heal because Chief won't let me go anywhere alone... That means we have plenty of time to do things together." She pulled the curtain around the bed shut and got up on top of Nick..

Nick had never been more nervous in his life.. He smiled and saw the love in her eyes and blushed as she began to take off her shirt... The rest of the night in room 116 all that was heard was "Nick!", "Judy!", some moaning, and "JUDY WATCH THE STITCHES!" followed by "I'm sorry Nick!"

 **THE END...**

* * *

 **A/N: if you haven't read _"Donuts"_ you won't understand the ending too well... SO GO READ IT! And all I have to say is R &R!**


End file.
